Kendori Himika
Kendori Himika Background Her and her parents were rouge ninja, so they often travelled around the world so they couldn't be found. Since Kendori was technically a Hyuga, she would have been sealed at the age of 4, so she took on her mother's last name to prevent that from happening if they were found. Both Kendori's mum, dad and her herself were S-ranked criminals. The Akatsuki were going to get them to join however, a few nights before, they were found by Konohagakure ANBU and were attacked. During the attack, Kendori's father died whilst he was protecting her, and her mother got off with a few scratches. A while after the attack, whilst her mother was mourning Rikone's death, Kendori couldn't even shead a tear, she was thinking about how her mother cries over her father's death when they were the reason for many similar situations. Kendori walked up to her mum, gave her a final hug, and using a kunai, she put her out of the misery. A few days later, when she turned 14, Kendori was supposed to leave, to avoid being found but two Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, caught up to her, rather than wanting to dissapoint Pein, Kisame forced Kendori to come with them. Kendori was clever and knew that deceiving the Akatsuki and simply running off wouldn't work, even if she 'earned their trust'. She also thought this would be a good place to train, whilst she thought of what to do next. During Shippunden, when the Akatsuki were a greater threat, Kendori secretly send anonymous reports about the Akatsuki's motives. Konohagakure thought this was all a stupid prank, until Kendori finally snuck out and revealed herself. Of course, suddenly appearing at Tsunade's office wasn't a great idea and she was sent to be interrogated by Ibiki. When everything turned out to be true, Kendori was set an official S-ranked mission as a Konohagakure spy. Months after Deidara's death, whom she fell in love with, Kendori got reckless and eventually was caught by Zetsu, resulting in her having to return to Konohagakure to avoid being caught. Personality In Part I, Kendori is a quiet girl, almost to the point she won't talk. She has always been overprotective, ever since the death of her parents. Appearance Kendori has a typical Hyuga apearance. She has pale skin, with brown hair and white Hyuga eyes. She also has the Byakugou seal on her forehead. Abilities Byakugan As a half Hyūga, Kendori possessed the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu in her clan, Kendori's was noted to be especially powerful. With these eyes, she had a near-360° penetrative field of vision. A small blind-spot exists behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae — a weakness he was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, to no avail. Instead, she took extra precautions to compensate for it by emitting chakra around the area, giving him a way to sense any approaching attacks and slowing them enough to give her time to respond. She was able to increase his Byakugan's range over time: whereas she could only see things 70 metres away in Part I, by Part II she could see things from at least 950 metres. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Kendori is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. By using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, Kendori can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Although this enables Kendori to attack an opponent's internal organs, she can also use it in a supplementary function, such as by setting dislocated shoulders back in place. Medical Ninjutsu The main purpose of her mother's training was to teach Kendori medical ninjutsu, which demanded Kendori's refined chakra control. As such, Kendori can heal even the most fatal of injuries. When dealing with an enemy with an extremely resistant body, she could combine her Gentle Fist with her medical ninjutsu to heal the resulting damage, eventually killing the affected cells from over-replication. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Kendori can put her body in a state in which it heals itself so that she doesn't need to stop to treat herself or even be fazed by injury. In the anime, she could perform a a Reincarnation technique. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Kendori has excellent control over her chakra, a necessary prerequisite to her job as a medical-nin. After achieving the seal, she started gradually storing her chakra into the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. When the seal is released, Kendori has access to all the accumulated chakra, totaling a so-named hundred-times her usual chakra levels. Although she normally uses this extra chakra to heal injuries or perform her other jutsu, she can also transfer the chakra to others, either to replenish or amplify their own. Status During the Timeskip Kendori sent multiple messages out to Konohagakure though none were taken seriously. Part II Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Kendori joined Deidara and Tobi on their mission to capture the Three Tails. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Kendori was luckily uninjured. At that time, Kendori was no longer a part of the Akatsuki. However, she was given orders by Tsunade to stay away from Pain at all cost since there was a possibilty that he would try to capture or kill her. Kendori was going help out the injured, however, she encountered Konohamaru fighting against one of the Pains. Kendori ran over to him and helped kill him. She ran over to Sakura to watch Naruto and Pain's fight, despite her orders telling her otherwise. When Pain pinned Naruto down to the ground he finally noticed Kendori spying from above, ready to attack. As he was about to attack her, he got interupted by Hinata. After Kendori was spotted, she finally followed Tsunade's orders and hid, reluctantly. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Main article: Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Kendori, Sakura and Shizune stay with Tsunade as the village starts to rebuild. In the anime, they give Tsunade's various visitors updates on her condition. Five Kage Summit Main article: Five Kage Summit Sakura forms a team with Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Kendori and Rock Lee and goes to the Land of Iron to search for Naruto. When they find him, Sakura tells him that she loves him and that, because of this, he no longer needs to fulfil his promise regarding Sasuke, who she claims she no longer has feelings for. However, this enrages Naruto, who rejects Sakura by telling her that he hates people who lie to themselves. Sakura then insists rather angrily that it's true and that he should start worrying about himself rather than Sasuke. Naruto still does not believe her and informs her that he wants to save Sasuke for his own reasons, not for Sakura. Upset, Sakura departs, but when they're far enough away she instructs her team to start looking for Sasuke. Her team tells her it would have been better to simply tell Naruto the truth about Konoha 11's decision and that she's underestimating him by not doing so, but Sakura adamantly says she couldn't do it. When Kiba finally locates Sasuke, Sakura has him give her precise directions to where he is. She then attempts to knock out the team with sleeping gas, but is initially stopped by Sai, who has guessed that she plans to personally kill Sasuke. When he attempts to detain them on Kakashi's instructions, Kiba and Lee engage Sai, giving Sakura a chance to use the sleeping gas, Kendori manages to escape the sleeping gas and ins't knocked out. Sakura proceeds to where Sasuke is and announces her desire to join with him, even if that means helping destroy Konoha. Kendori cautiously followed Sakura, making sure she wouldn't sense her chakra. She wasn't planning to stop her. She was planning to help her, if anything. When Sakura tries to prove her loyalty to Sasuke, but Sasuke tries to kill her with a chidori. Kendori couldn't reach her in time but fortunately, Kakashi did. Sakura heals Karin but continues to try to attack Sasuke with a poisoned kunai, where she is stopped by Naruto. Shinobi World War Arc Kendori was originally going to help out in the Medical Corps but she had a different role. That of a spy. Kendori made sure to alter her chakra and wear a crow mask to make sure she wasn't caught and recognised. Kendori encountered a Reanimated Deidara and Sasori, fighting against Kankuro, Omoi and Sai. She revealed herself in front of Deidara and almost started crying. Deidara no longer had the intention to fight so was forced to against his will. Kendori helped everyone seal all Reanimated shinobi. Dediara struggled trying to unseal him, finally getting his control of himself back. It broke Kendori's heart when he was yelling her name, so he could see her again but she knew Madara's intention was to make everyone fight against those who they know so he can break their spirits. Kendori tried to not look back and told Kankuro that she was leaving to help any other teams in need. By the time she left, she was in tears but twice as determined to break the Reanimation jutsu. When the Reanimation jutsu is undone, Kendori pretended she was dead so she could have some time to herself. For the past 8 years, Kendori was working on a Reincarnation jutsu that wouldn't kill the user, similar to Pain's ability. Kendori sealed some of Deidara's chakra inside of her just in case she ever needed it, a few years ago. Kendori used Chiyo and Pain's ability as a template to create a Reincarnation justu which could only be used once and with the chakra of the person the user wished to revive and a sacrifice, which in this case, was an unknown dead shinobi. She used this to bring back Deidara, leaving her with very little chakra. Ten-Tails Revival Arc After she recharged her chakra, both her and Deidara returned to the battlefield. Deidara was attacked by Kendori defended him by using Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. She told everyone he could be trusted and explained how she brought him back to life. She also lied about how he saved her life, multiple times and that the rumor of her death the only way to protect her. They stood with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. Her and Deidara co-operated but everyone still kept an eye on him. Video Games Kendori Himika is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *'Kendo' in Kendori's name refers to the Japanese martial art, which her mother was quite skilled in. *Kendori's name refers to a character from Boku No Hero Academia, Kendou Itsuka. *Ever since Boruto, Kendori has completed missions 69 official missions: 0 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 29 B-rank, 21 A-rank, 5 S-rank. Quoteshttps://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Sawaii_Hitomi?action=edit&section=37 *(To Reanimated Deidara) "To think you'd ever end up a pawn for the likes of Madara..." *(To herself after Deidara's death) "Love is a dangerous game and it seems that I've lost." Category:DRAFT